<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Like An Eagle by Oricalle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087705">Fly Like An Eagle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle'>Oricalle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Kind Of A Meta Joke, One Shot, Post-Timeskip Three Houses Characters, in Askr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaki has never turned down attention, but there's something unsettling about whoever has been watching him fly lately.  Who's this dour new guy in the cape, and why does he care so much about pegasi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Like An Eagle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaki always welcomed an audience.</p><p>The Hoshidan Sky Knight had spent much of his life training, drilling, and perfecting his skill at aerial combat.  Back in his homeland, trainee guards had been known to skip their daily instruction simply to come and watch him fly above the blossom gardens of Castle Shirasagi, dipping just low enough to spear the head off of a single bloom and place it in his mount’s mane.  Even when Princess Hinoka had attempted to lecture him for it, pointing out that the soldiers who had witnessed his work tended to learn <em>faster</em> than those who attended the usual drills had managed to force her into a grumbling concession.</p><p>When he was summoned to Askr, the sheer volume of incredibly talented pegasus riders that served alongside him in the Order gave even Subaki pause.  Could he continue to compete against such legendary figures?  Those who had toppled empires, challenged gods, and flown in the most dangerous locales the universe could display?</p><p>Of course he could.  It was simply a matter of doing it stylishly.</p><p>Despite his skill, Subaki was not an (especially) vain man.  He knew well that without practice, he would falter, especially amongst such incredible company, so he spent several hours each day flying in the courtyards of Castle Askr.  It had become routine at this point, and so it was quite evident when something changed.</p><p>As he completed his second series of aerial rolls, Subaki could feel someone’s eyes on his back.  He craned his neck to look behind him, but the grassy lawn below was empty, save for a few horses grazing.  The incident would have been easy enough to forget, had it not repeated.  For an entire week, Subaki found himself suddenly noticing a stare affixed upon him, and yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not spot whoever it was that was doing it.  Normally, the attention would have flattered him, but as his uninvited audience refused to reveal themselves, the sky knight began to feel unnerved.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, on the ninth day of such behavior, he had deduced a solution.  After the morning’s exercises, Subaki made his way into the library of Castle Askr.  There, as he had expected, he found Prince Ryoma sitting across a small card table from Prince Xander.  The two were engaged in what looked like a very close game of shogi.  </p><p>“Excuse me, Lord Ryoma?”</p><p>The Hoshidan prince seemed to struggle to take his eyes off of the game, but he did, offering a wave of greeting as Subaki approached the table.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Subaki.  Is there something you require of me?”</p><p>Subaki sighed, heaving his shoulders slightly.  “Would you please ask Saizo to stop spying on me?  I’m not sure how it hasn’t gotten through his skull yet, but I am not the type to slack on my training.  There’s no need to follow me around to confirm it.”</p><p>He could hear Xander stifle a chuckle with an unconvincing cough as Ryoma’s eyes widened.  “I assure you, Subaki, this is not Saizo’s behavior.  I certainly would never have given him such a command, and he isn’t even at the Castle today.  I believe Prince Alfonse has taken him with him to the developing Tempest in the east.”</p><p>“Hmm.”  Subaki nodded.  He supposed it would have to be his second suspicion.  The sky knight pivoted on his heels.  “Prince Xander?”</p><p>“Yes?”  The Nohrian blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Please tell Niles to stop spying on me.  I’m unsure what kind of foolish prank he’s planning, but I don’t want any part of it.”</p><p>This time, Xander was unable to contain the snicker that forced its way through his lips.  “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Subaki.  Niles has been assisting Leo with cleaning up the lower archives all day.  You have my word, he certainly complained about it loudly enough for me to hear.”</p><p>Scrunching up his face, Subaki drew back.  “I apologize for the interruption, then.”</p><p>“Is something amiss?”  Xander’s grin had changed into a confused grimace.  “You seem distracted.”</p><p>“A rare sight.” Ryoma added.</p><p>“Nothing you need concern yourselves with.”  Subaki folded his arms.  “I merely think I have an uninvited guest watching me during my daily riding practice.”  His face softened, a small smirk curling its way across his lips.  “And I think I know how to uncover them.  Good day, your highnesses.  I’m off to the archives.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Subaki continued his training as normal, but even the focused rider could not ignore the anticipation building within his chest.  Every turn felt sharper, every change in altitude jarring as he awaited the phase in his routine when he would begin the aerial rolls.  When the moment came, he wasted no time in completing the manuver, gripping tightly to the reigns as Zephyr, his steed, executed a perfect dodge.  As soon as he was righted once more, Subaki performed a U-turn, driving Zephyr into a gentle landing near a set of pillars attached to one of the castle balconies.  There, as expected, he saw Niles, with his hands wrapped around the arm of the interloper.</p><p>“Told you they couldn’t outsneak Nohr’s foremost scoundrel.”  With a grin that showed his canines, Niles turned his quarry towards Subaki.  The man was tall and thin, wiry with an angular face.  Slightly disheveled black hair sat atop his head, while a heavy cape tumbled from his shoulders.  The man sneered, rage building in his eyes, and Niles drew back with a sudden shout of pain.  Revealing his gloves wreathed in purple flame, the man spoke.</p><p>“Step away, both of you.  I frown upon incinerating one’s allies, but I am a man capable of making exceptions.”</p><p>Subaki raised his hands, showing open palms to the mysterious sorcerer.  “Calm down!  Nobody should be getting hurt here.  I put Niles here up to this, I just wanted to know who was watching me during my flights.”</p><p>After a moment, the mage lowered his arms, the sneer crumbling into nothing more than a slightly ominous glare.  “I see.  I suppose that can be arranged.”  He walked forward and extended a black gloved hand.  “I am Marquis Hubert von Vestra, spymaster of the Adrestian Empire and most devoted servant of Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg.”</p><p>“Ohhh.”  Niles nodded, turning to Subaki.  “He’s with that “Emperor”.  You know, the one with the white hair and the axe?”  He held a horizontal hand a few feet from the base of his neck.  “You know, Short Stuff.”</p><p>Hubert scowled.  “I would ask that you refrain from calling Her Majesty such-”</p><p>“Patience, Hubert.”  Subaki shook his head with a sigh.  “I am Subaki of Hoshido, and my compatriot is Niles of Nohr.  We welcome you to the ranks of the Order of Heroes, but my question still stands.  Why have you been spying on me?”</p><p>For the first time, Hubert seemed put off of his usual stance.  He glanced at Niles with a grimace before he spoke.  “I suppose I can volunteer that information.  However, I will do so to you, Sky Knight, and only you.  Your friend will have to find another way to amuse himself.”</p><p>Widening his one remaining eye in mock surprise, Niles staggered, pointing to himself with a theatrical gasp.  “Me?  Why, how rude of you!  But if we’re square here, Subaki…”</p><p>Subaki nodded.  “Yes, yes.  I’ll handle tomorrow’s shift in the archives for you.”</p><p>Niles spun around and began to walk away, waving lazily over his shoulder.  As soon as the Nohrian was out of earshot, Hubert approached Subaki, an uncomfortable look on his face.</p><p>“How, exactly, do you ride that pegasus?”</p><p>Subaki grinned.  It was <em>always</em> a treat to be asked that question.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t instantaneous, you know.  It took years of training to handle like that, and a will tempered in the heat of battle, along with natural talent and-”</p><p>“That is...not what I meant.”  Hubert grumbled.  “I mean, how did you get the beast to accept a male rider?”</p><p>Subaki blinked.  “Why would that be an issue?”</p><p>Suddenly, realization dawned on Hubert’s face.  “Oh.  I see.  That is no barrier in your world, I take it?  When Subaki shook his head, the spymaster continued.  “Where I come from, only women are allowed to become pegasus knights.  It is said that the creatures will only allow a woman to ride them.”</p><p>“Is that so?”  Subaki sighed.  “Sounds like a heap of lies to me, but I suppose I’ve never visited your world and shown them the error of their ways.”  To his surprise, the dour Hubert chuckled.</p><p>“Fodlan is indeed a place of many...foolish traditions.”</p><p>Subaki nodded.  “Right.  Well, you’re certainly welcome to watch my work, just let me know beforehand.  If that will be all…”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>As he turned around, Hubert’s voice stopped him.</p><p>“I would... request something of you.”  The sorcerer crossed his arms and sighed.  It was clear he wasn’t used to asking for favors.  “Could you, perhaps, instruct me?”</p><p>“Instruct you in what?”</p><p>Hubert looked at the ground.  “Sky Knight, can you keep a secret?  And realize the consequences for failing to do so?”</p><p>Subaki smirked.  “Just spill it.”</p><p>“Since I was a child, I have...dreamed of riding a pegasus.  I would be appreciative if...you could teach me to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming a joyful tune, Mercedes von Martritz pulled open the blinds covering the window of her dormitory in Castle Askr.  She turned to her guests, beaming with a radiant smile.  “Thank you so much for attending today’s candy taste test!”</p><p>The three Heroes sitting in her chambers gave their pleased recognition.</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Gaius said, his eyes fixed on the silver tray waiting atop Mercedes’ dresser.</p><p>“While I am not proud of my sweet tooth, I suppose I may...indulge, if it is by request.”  Edelgard seemed to be assuring herself as much as anyone else, absentmindedly patting at her hair done into two large buns.</p><p>Gunnthrá smiled gently.  “I always look forward to your creations, Mercedes.  This is certainly no exception.”</p><p>With a grin, Mercedes jumped up and down, giggling slightly to herself.  “How lovely!  Then, without further ado, it is my pleasure to present to you…”  As she reached for the tray, a shadow fell over the room.  Glancing outside, she gasped.  “Hubert?!?”</p><p>“What?”  </p><p>Edelgard leapt from her seat, gingerly squeezing past Mercedes to gawk out the window.  There, to her surprise, was Hubert, sitting atop a rather confused looking pegasus.  Quickly, she opened the window.</p><p>“Hubert?  What in the world?” she cried.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard!”  The Marquis adjusted himself in the saddle, the reins gripped tightly.  “A-as you can see, I have taken flight!”</p><p>His face was paler than usual, and she could swear that a stiff breeze would send him tumbling to the earth below, but Edelgard couldn’t help but smile when she saw the extremely rare grin on her retainer’s face.</p><p>“Well done, Hubert!” she said.</p><p>“You have my thanks!” he cried in return.  Suddenly he began to gently spasm, and Edelgard nearly threw her hands out the window to prepare to catch him.  “I apologize, my lady, for I would bow, however-”</p><p>“There is no need for that!  Just…”  Edelgard sighed.  “Be careful, Hubert!”</p><p>“I shall, my lady.  Now, er, majestic steed, we must depart!”  Hubert clumsily dragged his heels along the beast’s haunches, and with a whinny, the creature began to flap away, taking the disoriented sorcerer along with it.  Still chuckling to herself, Edelgard pulled back into the room.</p><p>“Was that Hubert on a pegasus?” Mercedes asked, her eyes wide.  Edelgard nodded.</p><p>“It was.”  She smiled.  “It seems that here in Askr, there are fewer outdated restrictions on such things.”</p><p>To the Emperor’s surprise, Mercedes began to run out of the room.</p><p>“Sorry everyone!” she called.  “The tasting will have to be postponed!”</p><p>“Wait, why?” yelled Gaius, a look on his face that made Edelgard think he was about to burst into tears.</p><p>“I need to ask the Summoner about becoming a War Master!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Intelligent Systems,</p><p>Hey there, it's me again, Oricalle, shoving another letter down your chimney before I am forcibly escorted off the premises.  Today's letter is not, for once, about how you should be working on the Laegjarn Spinoff Game or my brilliant plan for a Fire Emblem racer entitled "Marth-y Kart", but instead I wish to question your decision to reinstate genderlocked classes in Three Houses.</p><p>If you'll turn to Appendix B in my essay on the subject, subheading "How To Cope With The Death Of The CON Stat"...</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you very much for reading!  Feel free to leave any feedback you'd like, and I wish you a wonderful day.</p><p>Super Secret Author's Notes:</p><p>- The Three Houses characters in this fic are their post time-skip versions, so this is 27 Hubert instead of 22 Hubert (twenty-twobert).  I know the post-skip alts for Hubert and Mercedes have not yet been, and may never be, released, but please use your imagination.<br/>- This is based on a note you can get in the advice box in 3H that details Hubert's secret fear of heights clashing with his even more secret desire to ride a pegasus.<br/>- IIRC it's never actually stated in Three Houses that "pegasi only allow women to ride them", but that's been the standard series excuse since FE7 at least, so I'm assuming it's a thing in Fodlan too.<br/>- while the others weren't looking Gunnthra hid all of the candy under her hat and left</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>